El lobo y la Vidente
by Luna Ming
Summary: Crossover Twilight. Preludio de 'Alas Sangrientas'. Jacob Black y Risa Koisumi tienen un tiempo a solas luego de meses de conocerse. Pero a pesar de todo, ella aun piensa en Otani.


El Lobo y la Vidente

Nota: Bueno, como notarán, este es un Crossover de Lovely Complex y la serie de libros Twilight. Esto es solo un Preámbulo de un fanfic largo que estoy escribiendo que compone los personajes de ambas series más los de el anime NANA (La serie, ya que no pude leer los manga)

El fanfic del cual nace este ONE-SHOT se llama 'Alas Sangrientas' y aun estoy dudando de donde colocarlo. (Por las dudas, no posee las parejas convencionales, pero quería tratar algo nuevo.)

Creo que eso es todo…

Eso espero.

**Luna Ming**

_**El Lobo y la Vidente**_

Sus largas piernas se encontraban encogidas contra su pecho, mientras la mecedora se balanceaba de delante hacia atrás, en un ritmo lento, que le recordaba a una canción.

Había sido solo unos meses desde que ella y sus dos amigos habían llegado a ese lugar y se había instalado junto con el resto de la 'familia' y le asustaba la intensidad de los sentimientos que le desbordaban.

Todos ellos nacidos a raíz de él…

Sus ojos viajaron a la forma que descansaba en la única cama de todo el lugar, el único ser que era capaz de dormir en esa casa y sonrió.

Su lobo, él era la raíz de todo el alivio y el cariño que había nacido en su alma.

Eso no significaba que no le hubiera dolido lo que sucedió hacía casi dos años y medio, no significaba que amara menos a esa persona que creyó tan especial, tan…

Otani.

No, Otani siempre sería su primer amor, solo que los sentimientos que acompañan el ser realmente destinado para alguien son simplemente más fuertes.

Sin contar que todo lo que había pasado le había cobrado un pedazo de su alma.

Muchos dicen "Si deseas soñar, entonces ve a dormir", pero eso se le fue quitado, en un año le había robado la inocencia de ser una joven que recién comenzaba a experimentar el mundo y los sentimientos inocentes hacia el resto.

Hacía dos años tenía una familia frágil, y para ella estaba perfecto.

Hacía dos años, jamás hubiera matado.

Hacía dos años, ella era la torpe y energética Koizumi Risa, quien daba todo de si para poder conseguir la atención de la persona que amaba sin importar que este no respondiera sus sentimientos.

Los temblores de su cuerpo comenzaron, su memoria no era perfecta, pero si podía recordar los últimos años de secundario con total claridad.

"¿Estás bien?"

Abrió los ojos de par en par, era la primera vez que se ahogaba en sus pensamientos, ignorando el latido y respiración de su lobo al punto de no saber cuando estaba despierto.

No pudo evitar el gesto de secar sus lágrimas, luego haciendo un gesto de tristeza.

Nunca más derramaría lágrimas, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no había forma de que pudiera.

Aparto la mirada avergonzada al notar la lastima en los ojos de su compañero.

"Claro, no tengo nada. Ya sabes como soy, viendo el futuro de las telenovelas, no puedo esperar a que salgan."

"No creo que ninguno aquí sea tan tonto como para creer eso." Suspiró frustrado, ella sabía que a él le molestaba la falta de comunicación, incluso la pose algo fría y superada que adoptaba para que nadie haga preguntas que no deseaba responder. "Ven aquí."

Los brazos del joven que aparentaría unos 25 años se abrieron para darle la bienvenida en forma abrasiva.

Eran enemigos naturales, pero no entendía por que se sentía tan bien estando exactamente allí.

Hielo contra fuego, era como imposible, pero allí estaban ellos, para probar que toda regla tenía una excepción.

"Cuéntame lo que piensas, yo no puedo adivinar si no me lo dices." Le miró asustada, en esa casa, hasta el más leve susurro podía ser escuchado por el resto. Si embargo tenía tantas ganas de ser escuchada… "Tranquila, el resto ha salido, ¿Recuerdas? Tu quisiste quedarte conmigo."

"Ah, claro." A pesar de que a otros oídos esas simples palabras hubieran sonado cantarinas y dulces, la realidad era que para ellos eran algo torpes y dudosas.

"Has estado pensando en tu vida anterior, ¿no?"

"La verdad." Desvió la mirada, no quería perderse en los ojos negros del musculoso hombre. "No quiero que sientas que te quiero menos ni nada por el estilo, pero nunca puedo sacarme de la cabeza el 'que hubiera sido'. ¿Me hubiera perdonado? ¿Hubiéramos ido por caminos separados? ¿Te hubiera conocido?"

"¿A que te refieres?" El hombre alzó una ceja, tratando de comprender a que iba la charla.

"A que mi vida se revolvía alrededor de un chiquillo tonto, que hacía, que no hacía, declararme una y otra vez, enojarme con él porque era una enano inmaduro, enojarme con él porque me llamaba por nombres, rogar porque notara mi presencia como algo más que una amiga, estar furiosa por yo no ser más baja y él más alto. Frustrarme…"

La chica iba a agarrar algo de la mesa de luz al lado de la cama y a arrojarlo al otro lado, simplemente para liberarse un poco, pero dos enormes brazos encontraron el camino por sus hombros desde atrás, sosteniéndole y haciéndole sentir protegida.

Siempre pensó que no encontraría a un hombre más alto que ella, que siempre sería rara, pero al ver la piel oscura de su lobo, se sentía bien de saber que era mentira, que en realidad su estatura era perfecta para poder acurrucarse contra su pecho, para poder apoyar la frente contra su hombro cuando bailan

"Entiendo, Roja, que es extraño… Sino mírame a mi, jamás creí convivir con tu especie por más de cinco segundos, pero estoy acá."

Ella le dio un manotazo en el brazo para demostrar su molestia ante ser llamada 'Roja', especialmente a raíz del color rojo de sus ojos, mientras él reía por lo bajo.

"Me gustaría saber que por lo menos está bien…"

"Hagamos algo, haremos todo lo posible para que puedas controlarte completamente en los próximos dos años y luego te acompañaré de regreso para que puedas ver como está yendo a ese tal Otani, ¿si?"

Ella suspiró.

"Está bien, Jacob…"

Algo en su mente pareció querer entrar, como si fuera una cinta de video colocada en una máquina con imágenes claras y vívidas.

La primera imagen era clara, pero oscura, gritos, todos llamando por algo, un grupo de música en lo alto del escenario, ELLOS en un escenario, toda la familia de vampiros estaba allí más Jacob. La imagen de las alas de sangre en una gran pantalla de fondo.

La segunda fue algo parecido, pero desde otra perspectiva. Veía a lo lejos un grupo de cuatro vampiros. Algo le decía que tenían algo que ver con su familia, pero no sabía que.

Lo que le siguió fue la perspectiva desde el escenario, mirando a la banda opuesta, el cartel era claro, decía 'Black Stones' con letra dura, como si de un graffiti callejero se tratara.

Por último… los ojos castaños de una persona algo baja que le miraba desde el gentío, alguien que no había visto hace años, más maduro, sin embargo algo descuidado en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrada, al igual que la banda del otro escenario, destacaba por sus rasgos orientales y su cabello cobrizo podía ser distinguido en cualquier lugar

"Otani…"

Risa no había notado la caída a la cama, donde se convulsionaba dolorosamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par hasta que los entrecerró y se quedó quieta un momento, tratando de meter aire en sus pulmones por muy innecesario que fuera.

Trató de calmar los nervios un poco, agradeciendo el hecho de que su pareja la colocara en su regazo, sosteniéndola fuertemente, como si tratara de protegerla del mundo con su cuerpo.

Finalmente notó que esta visión había sido realmente dolorosa, su cuerpo de mármol se quejaba bajo su piel y podía sentir la convulsión del llanto tomando lo que le quedaba de cordura.

Pero no era la única llorando.

Notó su hombro húmedo con las lágrimas que ella no podía derramar.

"Parece que no hará falta ir a visitarle."

La voz era algo quebrada, y tan baja que un humano no podría haberla escuchado.

"Shh, está bien, no importa."

Se quedó pensando un poco en ese lugar, dejando que el calor le relaje, girando la visión varias veces en su cabeza.

Nada.

Un suspiro cansado escapó sus labios al igual que un ligero gruñido.

"Oh, destino, no tienes idea de cuanto te odio cuando estás tan lejos."

Jacob soltó una carcajada ante sus palabras.

"Jamás te vi como una reina del melodrama."

"Cállate, pulgoso."

"¿Qué le pasa, señorita veo-el-futuro? ¿Acaso no le gustan los perros?"

"No, no, prefiero los lobos, pero sin pulgas."

Ella le sacó la lengua y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

El futuro le traía promesas, que a veces quisiera poder desconocer.

Pero por ahora, en brazos de su lobo estaría bien; y cuando viera a Otani, se aseguraría de que él también lo estuviera.


End file.
